


Cartomancy

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: Zatanna, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, ~Magic~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young, just old enough that dropping school to travel around the world didn’t look too suspicious, he went to stay with a traveling magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartomancy

When he was young, just old enough that dropping school to travel around the world didn’t look too suspicious, he went to stay with a traveling magician. Zatara, his name was, and he taught him a great many things – how to move silently, how to vanish in plain sight, how to escape from any confinement with little damage and much style.

He also had a daughter. A pretty girl who, in another life, would’ve been exactly the type he would’ve wanted to settle down with – beautiful, intelligent, with a penchant for mischief that could light up any room. She taught him a few things herself – how to get away from her father for the night, how to straighten your clothes no matter how much they’d been ruffled, how to do simple card tricks with the paper flickering over her hands like a neverending flood. 

On his last day there, his last day with Zatanna, she performed her final card trick for him – a sudden flash of paper, that somehow went wrong at the very last moment and left both of them distracted.

…Now, standing here with the Joker dancing merrily in front of him, he wonders if he should’ve started bracing himself back then.


End file.
